Crush
by kirana44
Summary: From running away to standing and fighting, they knew their lives would always cross...50 Sentances of KaiRei.


Since I only have two exams left (both next week), I decided I wanted my creativity back (it's been supressed for a while), so I did this along with a ReiMao drabble playlist (I'll publish one eventually :P) just to kickstart the creative juices. It worked. And let me just say, it feels **awesome.**

The title comes from the one song I was listening to while writing these (indeed, the only song I've been able to listen to all week), "Crush" by Pendulum. That song belongs to them, the same way Rei, Kai and the whole of Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki.

**

* * *

**

**50 KaiRei sentances**

**#01 - Ring **

Kai only picks up the phone on the last ring, just so he won't sound too eager to hear his loves voice.

**#02 - Hero **

As they gripped onto the pale hand and pulled, the tiger boy felt better than he had in years.

**#03 - Memory**

It was only when Kai saw him again, after five years apart, that he realised how misleading memories are (Rei was far more beautiful than he remembered).

**#04 - Box **

Kai nearly laughed with delight as he heard Rei's latest idea – he could always trust him to think outside the box.

**#05 - Run **

Kai had always spent his life running away from his problems, and Rei was always running from tradition...so it was only fitting that they should run into each other.

**#06 – Hurricane **

As the freezing blades of air tore down the sturdy trees, Kai suddenly realised just how strong Rei was as the wind sliced in.

**#07 - Wings **

It was only when he was beyblading that Rei could really see him fly.

**#08 - Cold **

The arctic water encapsulating his legs felt even colder than before when contrasted with the heat of the hands pulling him up.

**#09 - Red **

The red of the setting sun, in Rei's opinion, was pale and ghostly compared to the crimson of his love's eyes.

**#10 - Drink **

Neither of them touched the stuff, so it was always their job so take their kaboshed friends home each Friday.

**#11 – Midnight **

Even though all their friends were asleep, and even though they were both early risers, they were both still wide awake as the new day chimed in.

**#12 - Temptation **

Watching the black haired cat-boy sleep, Kai felt the temptation coil in his stomach, erasing all other thoughts in his mind.

**#13 - View **

The view from the top of the cliff reminded the pale Russian boy of a landscape painting he'd seen long ago, only this time, golden eyes gave the picture life.

**#14 - Music **

"I have no idea how you listen to that racket, you know," the neko-jin sighed as his boyfriend lowered the volume for him.

**#15 - Silk **

Kai didn't know which felt nicer – Rei's gorgeous hair or the blue silk shirt covering his torso.

**#16 - Cover **

On nights like this, when it was cold and he damn well **needed** the covers, he really hated how his boyfriend curled himself up into them, stealing them away.

**#17 - Promise **

"You know I'll come back soon, Kai. I always have, always will."

**#18 - Dream **

Unable to breathe, cold, choking, drowning, Kai screams awake – to find strong tan arms wrapped around his shoulders.

**#19 - Candle **

The pale boy watches, fascinated, as his Chinese boyfriend lights the candles and prays to the dead.

**#20 - Talent **

When Kai saw the Chinese blader battle for the first time, he noted that he had talent – and didn't he just **know **it.

**#21 - Silence **

Sometimes, words aren't needed, and the only sounds to break the silence are their soft, drowsy breathing.

**#22 - Journey **

Kai hated it when Rei left to go on a trip, but he knew he had to do it – Rei's feet always hungered for the feel of dirt and gravel.

**#23 - Fire **

As the flames whirled higher and higher, Rei couldn't help but think that the heat produced by his friends beyblade could only match the heat in his own cheeks.

**#24 - Strength **

Standing strong and triumphant against his sadist of an opponent, Rei knew he drew his power from the ruby gaze that always followed his actions.

**#25 - Mask **

He liked to think that his face was like a mask, emotionless and implacable, but he knew that with Rei, there **were** no secrets.

**#26 - Ice **

As the ice cracked and drifted apart with Kai still on it, Rei felt his insides freeze over.

**#27 - Fall **

Falling into the comforting abyss of unconsciousness, the last thing he heard was Kai calling out his name.

**#28 - Forgotten **

Surrounded by white walls and padded foam, Rei felt tears sting as the person he cared for most in the world looked him in the eyes and said, confused, "Sorry...do I know you?"

**#29 - Dance **

Watching from the sidelines, Kai gave a rare smile as the neko-jin twirled and stepped in time with the hectic beat, long ebony hair floating around him (not that he was ever going to join in or anything like that).

**#30 - Body **

Kai sometimes wondered whether Rei was fully human as his eyes turned to slits and he clawed the sheets like the tiger he resembled.

**#31 - Sacred**

Pale, almost ghostly hands gripped his shoulders, and whilst the tears were soaking in, Rei wondered just what was sacred in this world still.

**#32 - Farewells **

Rei had had his fare share of goodbyes, but none like this.

**#33 - World **

Kai used to think the world was small and boring, but since travelling with the neko-jin, he was surprised at how wrong he was.

**#34 - Formal **

It was all Kai could do to stifle a laugh as he heard the soft, polite voice of the all too familiar waiter ask "Would you like some more tea?"

**#35 - Fever **

Kai had insisted that everyone left him alone whilst he suffered and sweated, but unfortunately for him, the white tiger happened to not take "no" for an answer.

**#36 - Laugh **

The room froze with bewilderment as the Bladebreakers were treated to something they'd never thought would happen; first a smirk, then a snigger, until finally the room echoed with Kai's delightful laughter.

**#37 - Lies **

"What, did you honestly thought I cared about you, Rei?"

**#38 - Forever **

Some say that eating the bones of a tiger gives you eternal life...but who needs that when you have your very own phoenix?

**#39 - Overwhelmed **

He was implacable, emotionless, cold, harsh – so why did his chest feel like erupting with this feeling he didn't like (and certainly didn't ask for) as the black cat ran his nails lightly along his shoulders?

**#40 - Whisper **

Even though he only whispered it, it made Rei's blood go cold nonetheless: "Why **did** you pull me out of the water, anyway?"

**#41 - Wait **

Rei wasn't hurt **that** bad, not really – but the bland white waiting room was still hell for everyone left behind.

**#42 - Talk **

It was something that Kai never did enough of, but he was fine with that – so why was it that when his Chinese love was away, he wanted nothing more than to hear his voice?

**#43 - Search **

They searched for different things, but it was only as they helped each other look that they found something much more important.

**#44 - Hope**

As the green light of the ethereal tiger enveloped the boy, who was now standing tall and victorious, Kai felt a sudden hope for the world.

**#45 - Eclipse **

"See? Told you something special would happen today," he said as he pushed the overly large sunglasses onto Kai's face.

**#46 - Gravity **

Whilst their teammates appeared to be weightless, they were both cemented to the Earth – and each other.

**#47 - Highway **

"It's okay, I've done this before," he said, black hair swishing as he leans forward, holding out his thumb.

**#48 - Unknown **

"Don't go out there, Rei! Lord knows what he'll do to you!" they protested, more afraid of the fact that he wouldn't listen.

**#49 - Lock**

As his boyfriend slid in through the window, Kai laughed as he realised no lock was too tough for him.

**#50 - Breathe**

As the room lightened and his eyes opened, welcoming the brightness, he almost choked with the relief of being alive (and in love).


End file.
